


Time To Give Up

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee’s come to realise he’ll never win Ryo…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** Vol. 4, Act 11.
> 
> Prompt at end.

Maybe it was time to give up and accept defeat. As much as he loved Ryo, this wasn’t fair on either of them. Every time he got his hopes up a little, he’d catch that look on Ryo’s face, the confusion and worry, and it would be like having a bucket of ice water tipped over his head.

“I…I just can’t keep chasing after something I’ll never get.”

Ryo apologised of course, he always did even when he’d done nothing wrong. Dee knew he was the one at fault, not Ryo; his partner was caring and naturally affectionate, Dee just kept taking that to mean something it didn’t. He built himself up with unrealistic hopes, he shouldn’t be surprised when they turned out not to be real. Time to let go of the dream and accept reality, live in the real world instead of existing on baseless fantasies. It would hurt less. Decision made, he steeled himself; Ryo’s friendship would have to be enough.

Then there was all the mess with getting shot in the leg, the school being blown up, Ryo’s very unexpected reaction to Dee’s close call, a week in hospital…

When he was finally allowed home, the first thing Dee did was to order Chinese takeaway. He needed something good to eat after all the inedible crap the hospital served up as food. How was a man supposed to regain his strength on that?

Happily stuffed, he cracked open his fortune cookie, read the fortune inside it and smiled. ‘Do you believe? Endurance and persistence will be rewarded.’

Perhaps he should reconsider. His earlier decision to give up his pursuit of Ryo might have been just a bit hasty…

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Fortune Cookie Motto: "Do you believe? Endurance and persistence will be rewarded".


End file.
